Monster?
by Aylin.Moon
Summary: Ludwig is having a nightmare. Feliciano who sleeps in his bed, too - of course - tries to calm him down. A short GerIta one-shot.


**A new fanfiction, GerIta again. Sorry if there's any OOCness(like Feliciano with opened eyes :O ). Enjoy :)**

**Rated T because of character deaths and a kiss – you can never be sure enough :D**

**WARNING: Contains character deaths (though only in a dream) and a bit boyxboy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters that are mentioned here. They all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya (well, not Hitler, but every _nation_ mentioned).**

_Ludwig looks at the men, women and children marching towards the cabin with the 'showers'. One woman carries a newborn on her arms. The guardians close the doors after everyone is inside. Ludwig pushes the button automatically, his body not obeying him but the orders of the Führer. _Stop it!_, he screams in his head, but the words never leave his lips. The cries and screams start. It takes minutes before it's quiet again._

_The next load comes. Ludwig can't believe what he sees: All nations walk to the cabin. America is at the front, behind him England with Sealand clinging to him. Then Englands brothers, the Nordics, the Baltics, and the other nations. Romano screams "Die, fucking potato bastard!" and cries. Spain tries to comfort him although he doesn't look very well either. Prussia walks past him, his head high, too proud to show an emotion, but when he turns his head to his brother, Ludwig can see in his eyes how hurt he is. Again, he tries to scream, but he can't. He tries to run to his brother, but his body doesn't move._

_At the very end is Italy. He shakes, his eyes are wide open, filled with tears. He is scared. Only one word passes his lips, but it hurts Ludwig more than anything: "Monster", Italy whispers, staring at him. He walks into the cabin, and the guardians close the doors once again. Ludwig sees his finger pushing the button. He hears the screams, the cries. Every nation on the world is dead now. Every nation – except for Germany. The whole world is Germany now, and the Führer rules the world. And he has made that possible._

"_NOOOOO!" Finally he is able to sream, he is able to crie. He collapses, crying and screaming. He looks at his hands. He is the only one who sees the blood of the ones he killed._

"_Germany? Germany!" Ludwig hears Italy's voice. "Ludwig, wake up!" Now he changes to his human name. But Ludwig doesn't deserve his human name. He is no human being. He is a monster._

"Ludwig, wake up!" Feliciano stared at his friend. He _cried!_ _Ludwig cried!_ But he never cried, he was _Germany_!

Ludwig opened his eyes, seeing Feliciano staring at him, eyes wide open, filled with tears. He was scared. _Like in my dream_, Ludwig thought.

"Why is Luddy crying? What did Luddy dream that he's so scared?" Ludwig could see that Feliciano was worried. Worried over _him_!

He jumped out of the bed. "Don't touch me. Don't even _look_ at me!" His voice was filled with panic.

"Wh-why not?", Feliciano asked, looking directly in his eyes.

"Because" Ludwig turned his head. He couldn't look into these amber eyes that were barely open but so beautiful. "Because I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster! Why would you even think that?" Feliciano was shocked. Sure, Ludwig didn't show his emotions very often, but that was just him! And that made it even better when he let his barricades down, even if it was just for a moment.

"I've killed so many people, Feli."

"But you've cried! You are sad because of it! You regret it! A monster wouldn't crie, wouldn't be sad, wouldn't regret. It would just laugh and continue. But you stopped. Plus, you only did that because you thought it was right! That guy, Hitler – he's the monster. He made you do this, told you it was right." Feliciano stood up and hugged Ludwig. He blushed, but he didn't push him away.

"You...you still like me?", Ludwig asked shyly, blushing.

Feliciano giggled. "No, I don't like you. I love you." And with that, he kissed him. On the lips. Standing on tiptoe.

**Did you like it? :)**

**Please review, constructive critic is also very appreciated.**

**It's kind of an open ending, I hope that's okay...**


End file.
